beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Mystel
Mystel (ミステル Mystel) is a character in the ''Original Series'', consisting of Beyblade: G-Revolution. He is a member of the BEGA League. His Bit-Beast and Beyblade is Poseidon. Appearance Mystel is a young man with spiked blonde hair and blue eyes. He normally wears a four-eyed mask, probably to make him look more intimidating even though he is not really mean. Personality Mystel is quite a mysterious character by nature, as quoted from the Beyblade episode "The Mysterious Mystel" and is seen to be quite quirky. He has strange abilities that makes it seem like he can float in mid-air. Water is his element and he uses it well. Mystel is a nice guy all round, if sometimes blunt with his wording and seems to somewhat offend White Tiger X when they find him in their camp and he comments on how they obviously cannot retrieve the fruit from atop the cliff like he can. He appears to have befriended Ray and the White Tigers when he first appears. He nearly persuaded Ray to join BEGA. Mystel seems to have a very free spirit, and is a very happy person. He is believed to be the youngest of the team besides Ming-Ming. In his free time, he likes to be alone, lying on the rooftop of a very high building, only lurking around his team mates whenever they need to meet. He seems to appreciate nature a lot. Plot Beyblade: G-Revolution First appearing out of nowhere in China, near Bai Hu Zu village, Mystel was just traveling from an unidentified destination to Japan, which reveals that he lives in a country to the left of China. Mystel's battle strategy relies on his gymnastic skills. When he launches his blade Poseidon, with his slingshot launcher, saying ''"Think like a sparrow, move like a hummingbird...LET IT RIP!" ''(dub), he will either just jump very high or use whatever surrounding vertical structure to propulse himself in the air. Due to gravity, the blade picks up speed as it is shot downwards to the stadium. Also, when battling or simply training, he jumps swiftly on any obstacle and his blade follows beside him. After he arrived in China, he helped Mariah by catching her bandana which the wind had blown away. He was comfortably seated in a tree. Later, he helped Gary and Kevin save a kitten from a tree, and did some tricks by the waterfall that Lee was practicing on. While in the country, tension arises between Lee and him because Lee is jealous of him for being better at almost everything. However, Mystel did tell team White Tiger X they were not skillful enough. He ended up challenging Lee and Ray. After these beybattles, Lee apologized for the animosity and Mystel told them about BEGA. Everyone was surprised to hear about Mystel saying that Tyson joined BEGA, especially considering how dedicated Tyson was to the BBA, and Ray decides to go with Mystel to find out what's really going on. In the Justice 5 Tournament against the G Revolutions, Mystel went up against Max in the third battle, which ended in a draw. Although Mystel couldn't get the third win BEGA needed on Tyson, he was glad to have gotten a chance to battle. He and Garland later stop Crusher and Ming-Ming from incapacitating Tyson before he battles Brooklyn, who's gotten stronger since his first loss to Kai. The others become worried when Brooklyn's state of mind deteriorates and he nearly destroys the world. Thankfully, Tyson brings Brooklyn back to his senses and Mystel and the others support him as he continues battling. Beyblade Mystel's beyblade is Poseidon. It is a normal blue beyblade with a large attack ring and is made for speed. His Beyblade attacks are unpredictable. Bladers say that he uses a 360 degree attack. Even though he is small, he's proved to be a strong blader when he defeats Lee easily, and holds his own against Ray before an accident occurs and the battle has to end without deciding a winner. Beybattles Gallery lrg-29625-mystel.jpg mystel1.jpg Mystel.png|Mystel's stats 29623-mystel_02.jpg 29630-mystel_03.jpg 29633-mystel_04.jpg lrg-29632-mystel_01.jpg 29627-mystel_021.jpg 29628-mystel_041.jpg 29626-mystel_05.jpg 29631-mystel_011.jpg 29634-mystel_022.jpg Mystel-ray.jpg|Mystel, Unmasked mystel.jpg|Mystel Prepares to Launch mystel end of show.jpg|Mystel in Japanese ending Tumblr oo9ls8eCb61w4q252o1 1280.png Grev char mystel.jpg BEGA League (2).jpg Mystel8.png Mystel11.png Mystel12.png Trivia *His name appears to be a portmanteau of both "Mist" (a water reference, likely connecting him to his bitbeast) and "Mystery"; both of which are used to convey his mysterious nature. *His first appearance is in the Bai Hu Zu Village in China; this, alongside his name suggest a Chinese ancestry. de: Category:Original Series Category:Beyblade: G-Revolution Characters Category:BEGA League Category:Beyblade: G-Revolution Category:Justice Five Category:Recurring Characters Category:Supporting Characters